inglouriousbasterdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric
Eric (also known as Proprietor Eric) was the owner of the La Louisiane tavern, from the French village of Nadine. Biography Eric was born in France. At some point before the start of WWII he started or inherited a tavern in the French village of Nadine, called La Louisiane. Story Chapter Four - OPERATION KINO Eric's tavern, La Louisiane, became the rendezvous place for the three German speaking members of the Basterds (Hugo Stiglitz, Wilhelm Wicki and Archie Hicox) with their contact, German actress Bridget von Hammersmark during Operation Kino. However, what they didn't know was that five other German soldiers also decided to come to the tavern, to celebrate the birth of one of their child. Eric is first seen in the tavern, at the bar, cleaning the counter. He smiles when one of the German soldiers from the table asks Mathilda to bring him 5 glasses of schnapps. When the three Basterds arrive, Bridget asks Eric to serve them whatever they please. Eric complies and goes to their table. They ask him for three whiskeys and Eric pours them 5 glasses, as Bridget joins their company. Eric then convinces a reluctant Mathilda to join the Germans table when they ask her to take von Hammersmark's empty place, telling her to entertain the soldiers. He tells them he'll be there to translate and protect. He watches as Wilhelm asks von Hammersmark for an autograph. Eric watches nervously as Major Dieter Hellstrom comes from his corner and asks Hicox about his accent. Thankfully, the situation does not escalate, and Eric is relieved. He and Mathilda are seen moving from the Germans table to the bar from time to time. Eric brings the Major some pencils, when the latter wants to play the card game with the Basterds. He is then seen reading a poetry book, as Hellstrom plays the card game, looking at them from time to time. Hellstrom asks Eric to serve them the "33" whiskey, in new glasses. He asks how many glasses, and Hicox tells him three, showing him the index, middle and ring fingers, which are not the ones a German would use. With his cover blown, the Major aims his gun at Hicox. Eric looks around and reaches for his double barreled shotgun, as he knows this will not end well. When the shooting starts Eric fires his shotgun at Stiglitz, killing him, and is then quickly shot dead by Wicki. This causes Eric to discharge his second shell from his double barreled shotgun into the bar table, blowing a hole in it, before falling dead on the ground. Property * Double barreled shotgun * Boot shaped mug * La Louisiane tavern * Phonograph Notable kills * Hugo Stiglitz - Shot dead by his double barreled shotgun Personality Eric is a well mannered person. He is kind to his only employee, Mathilda, as well as to his customers, regardless of their nationality. He is however quick to act, when the situation turns deadly, as evident by the fact that he always keeps a loaded shotgun under his counter. He also doesn't seem to be afraid of death. Trivia *Right before Hicox, Stiglitz and Wicki enter the tavern, Eric is seen carrying a boot-shaped beer mug and he doesn't appear in the scene where the German soldiers salute the Basterds. It goes without saying that he's giving it to Maj. Dieter Hellstrom. *When Eric is seen at the counter he reads "Les Fleurs du Mal" (The Flowers of Evil), the famous collection of poems by Charles Baudelaire. *Throughout the scenes where Eric appears, he's always seen with a cigarette in his mouth, that he never takes out. *In a scene from the trailer, that does not appear in the film, his shotgun is shown being set off when he points it at the counter, blasting a hole in it (that is seen in the film). However, unless those were rounds from other firearms (which is doubtful, since the rounds aimed at him are from an angle and not perpendicular to the table), there is no way the shotgun was able to spread the pellets that much at that close of range. *In both the film and the trailer, Eric appears to only have been shot in his left shoulder, yet his left side of the body is covered in blood. *After Mathilda has taken Bridget's place to join the quiz game with the soldiers, Eric leaves the counter and walks over to assist her. He is shown standing left behind her. Then the camera cuts to the officers' table. In the background Eric is shown standing behind the counter again, along with Mathilda. *When Eric first speaks and when he hands a glass to Bridget, he calls her "Frau" instead of "Fräulein." "Frau" implies she is married and/or elderly, which Bridget isn't. Notable quotes *Frau von Hammersmark. Your wish is my command. *I will translate... and protect. Behind the scenes Eric was played by Christian Berkel. Berkel was previously best known for playing other Nazi characters, like Ernst-Günther Schenck in Der Untergang (2004) and Albrecht Mertz von Quirnheim in Valkyrie (2007). Gallery Film Mathilda smiles.jpg|Eric wipes the bar as he looks at Mathilda. Eric talks to Bridget.jpg|Bridget tells Eric to serve the Basterds. Eric pours Whisky.jpg|Eric pours some whiskey. Eric pulls Mathilda.jpg|Eric takes Mathilda to the German's table. Dieter Hellstrom sees the Germans.jpg|Eric watches as Hellstrom enters the scene. Bridget, Hicox, Mathilda, Eric, Hellstrom.jpg|Eric looks at the Germans. Mathilda and German Soldiers.jpg|Eric with Mathilda at the Germans card game. Eric listens to the Basterds and Hellstrom.jpg|Eric hears Hellstrom's order. Eric and his double barreled shotgun.jpg|Eric reaches for his shotgun. Eric aims his shotgun.jpg|Eric aims his shotgun at Stiglitz. Wilhelm Wicki shoots Eric.jpg|Erick gets shot and killed by Wicki. Other Christian Berkel as Eric in Inglourious Basterds.jpg|Eric with his shotgun. Category:Characters Category:French Category:Deceased Category:Males